


4AM

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Late Night Work, M/M, Misunderstandings, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night for Barry at work and a missed meeting with Snart leads to misunderstandings.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM

Barry frowned looking at the clock in his lab. It read 2AM. He was late for the designated time he and Cold had set. He looked at the beakers and other glassware littering his workspace. He still had quite a lot of time to wait before all of this would be finished. He hoped Snart wouldn’t be mad that Barry was 30 minutes late and would have to wait for at least another hour. 

Barry had already been cleaned up and on his way home when Singh pulled this on him. They needed some tests done on a crime scene and they needed it now. Barry reluctantly returned to his lab and set up his equipment again as Singh gave him the samples and information. 

Another hour and a half passed before Barry was able to finally finish the testing. But it got worse when he was unable to find Captain Singh. So, he spent another half hour seeking him out around the precinct before flashing home. He opened the front door as quietly as possible so not to wake Joe. He had the early morning shift and should be up in a couple hours. 

He sighed as his phone flashed 4AM. He figured Snart had left already. He’d have to contact him again and set up another time to talk about what he needed him to do. Barry and Cold had come to a mutual respect in the last few months. So much so that they even knew a great many of each others secrets. Barry felt that it was easy to talk to Snart. He never questioned him or judged him the way others had in the past. He also seemed to understand a great deal of Barry’s struggle as well. 

While it was supposed to be mutual. Snart rarely talked about himself, and when he did it was about past heists, and there was occasionally a family related story thrown in every now and again. Like the time Lisa completely fucked up a heist only for it to end in their favor, albeit a bit comically. Barry had laughed for a long time at that story, but the most memorable moment was that his laugh had made Cold smile genuinely. 

Cold usually had his Captain Cold persona on a lot around the first few weeks, so Barry would like to think that his reaction to the story is what let Snart open up a bit more around him enough to drop at least some of the Cold persona. Barry smiled. 

He hung up his coat and headed upstairs to his room. He opened his room door as quietly as possible as he toed off his shoes and left them in the corner. He turned on a desk lamp and almost yelled when he found someone in his bed. Barry moved over slowly to the navy colored lump lying on his bed. 

He leaned over the bed to find that the person currently in his bed was Snart. He tapped Snart’s shoulder slightly in an attempt to wake him up, but all he got in return was silence. Barry couldn’t contain his amusement. He tapped him again as he whispered his name. Snart just swatted his hand away and turned to face the wall. 

Barry was surprised at the lack of retaliation. Snart was usually so attentive. It was strange that he hardly reacted to Barry trying to wake him up. Barry shrugged it off. Snart must be incredibly tired judging from the dark circles around the man’s eyes. Barry went to his drawers and grabbed some sleeping clothes before heading into the bathroom to change just in case Snart ended up waking up while he was still in the room. That'd be difficult to explain. 

He walked out the bathroom in a white t-shirt and plaid sleeping pants as he scrubbed his hand through his hair with a yawn. He debated on whether he should attempt to wake up Snart again, but decided against it as he just climbed under the covers. Barry tugged at the sheets, but was only able to utilize some of his blanket as Snart laid on the other half. Barry looked over Snart's side and realized just how much more room Snart took up in the bed. While it was big enough for both of them, Snart still took up a significant amount of the bed because of how muscular he was. 

He didn’t pull for the sheets to try and cover Snart, but covered himself as best he could with what was there. He figured the man’s over sized and unnecessary parka would keep him warm enough for the night. He turned to his side reached over to turn off the desk light and laid in the dark by himself. 

He wondered what Snart would think about this situation in the morning, but didn’t dwell on it. Snart looked incredibly tired and Barry just didn’t want to disturb him. Mutual respect. That was all. Barry decided to stop thinking about it and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after to the quiet snores coming from Snart. 

Leonard felt himself waking as the shine of the sunlight shone through the window next to him. He pressed his face further into the pillow under his head. He felt that his arm was slung over someone and tightened his hold. Lisa rarely slept in his bed anymore. It was only when she was extra lonely that she climbed into his bed like when they were kids. He smiled lightly at the memory as he opened his eyes. 

He blinked to steady his vision to find that it wasn’t Lisa he was holding tightly to him. The body was less curved and had significantly less hair. Leonard froze. He looked down to find he was still fully clothed and let out a relieved breath. If he didn’t accidentally fall asleep with a one night stand then who was this? Snart lifted his head in an attempt to investigate.

“Barry! I’ll see you later at the precinct okay…” Joe called as he opened Barry’s bedroom door and paused. 

Leonard quickly lifted his arm from around Barry’s waist as he sat and held them up. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

Joe immediately pulled his gun and aimed it at Snart.

Barry was currently trying to wake himself up after being nudged by Snart. He pushed himself up on his arms and greeted Joe with a ‘good morning’ as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Barry. What is Leonard Snart doing in your bed? Cuddling you no less.” Joe asked sternly. 

Barry’s sat up quickly. “What?!” he looked behind him to find Snart’s hands still held up. 

“Oh, right, I forgot.” Barry said as he blinked sleep from his eyes. 

“Forgot what? Forgot to tell me you're having sexual relations with Snart?” Joe almost yelled. 

Barry’s eyes widened. “What? Joe, no. You’re taking this the wrong way. It really isn’t what it looks like.”

“So he says,” Joe said motioning the gun to Snart who had nodded his head as he weighed the idea. “So, please enlighten me.”

“Just put the gun away.” Barry said. “He’s fine, really.” 

Barry moved to pull Snart’s hands down. “I asked him to come over so I could talk to him about Flash business. I got here like super late because Singh asked me to do some last minute tests that took forever.”

“You’re working with him now? Don’t you remember what happened the last time?” Joe said as he put his gun away. 

“That was almost a year ago, Joe. We’ve been talking since then.” Barry replied.

“Isn’t he like your arch nemesis or something.” Joe asked 

“I’m glad you think so highly of me, Detective.” Snart smirked. 

Barry shook his head. “It’s fine, Joe, we just needed his cold gun for something. I was supposed to give him the details last night. I got back late and ended up finding him asleep. He looked tired so I just went to bed. It was like at 4AM and I was not about to sleep on the floor or the couch.” 

Joe eyed the two, but nodded. He told Barry to meet him down at the precinct for his shift later and left. 

After the door clicked shut, Barry turned to Snart with a smirk. “So. Cuddling?”

“I thought you were my sister, okay?” Snart said. "Think nothing of it, or do. It's your choice." 

Barry uh-huh’ed not believing Snart one bit before reciting to him the information Cisco told him. Snart left soon after, and Barry was left with a huge surprise when he entered S.T.A.R Labs that night to find Snart waiting. Barry had to face palm at Joe when he was questioned brutally by Caitlin and Cisco about being in a sexual relationship with Leonard Snart. While Snart looked at the 3 in amusement all the while making comments that he wouldn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
